


Peggy Carter + One

by TripCreates



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had to be the craziest idea Peggy ever had and there was no backing out of it now. She glanced over at the woman who was accompanying her on the flight to England. She was going to be in so much trouble if her family found out about this ruse she was pulling on them. </p><p> </p><p>Or, Peggy Carter hires someone to attend her brother’s wedding in England so she doesn’t have to go alone but she may end up with a real relationship by the end of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy Carter + One

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for the [Femslash Big Bang](http://femslashbigbang.tumblr.com/) monthly challenges! I was so excited to write this one because fake dating is one of, if not, my favorite trope. I just love it so much.
> 
> All kudos and comments are appreciated! I hope you enjoy this :)

This had to be the craziest idea Peggy ever had and there was no backing out of it now. She glanced over at the woman who was accompanying her on the flight to England. She was going to be in so much trouble if her family found out about this ruse she was pulling on them.

Angie noticed Peggy staring and looked up from her book. “You gotta relax, Peggy. There’s nothing to worry about. I’ve done this plenty of times now. Your family will never know unless you tell them.”

“What makes you think I’m worrying?” Peggy asked, though she was in fact worrying.

“Like I said, I’ve done this a lot.”

Peggy nodded and looked back down at the book in her lap. This was going to be a long seven hour plane ride for her to stress about this fake relationship. She just had to get through three days and it would all be over.

 

As the plane landed at Heathrow Airport, Peggy found herself frozen in her seat. She’d been in tough situations in the past that she handled with ease but deceiving her family was a whole other thing. Her family was waiting for them after they collected their bags. Once Peggy pointed them out, Angie slipped her hand into hers, giving her a wink, as they approached. Here we go, Peggy thought.

Peggy hugged her mum, dad and brother before introducing them to Angie. “Everyone, this Angie, my girlfriend.” Peggy stood there, certain that they would see right through it and she would never be able to live it down.

Peggy’s mom gave Angie a welcoming smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Angie. I was beginning to think that Peggy was making you up since she never mentioned you much.”

Angie laughed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” she said, smiling at her family. “And it’s my fault Peggy here never mentioned me. I asked her not to tell anyone since I wanted to keep our relationship a secret. I wasn’t ready to come out yet with my family.”

Peggy nodded along to what Angie said, trying to look like she wasn’t hearing this all for the first time.

“Well, that won’t be a problem for us,” Peggy’s mom said.

“Shall we get going?” he father asked. “I’m sure you ladies want to get out of this airport.”

“That would be wonderful,” Peggy said.

Her father and brother took their bags from them and carried them through the airport. Peggy, Angie and Michael fell behind her parents as they walked.

“Where’s Daisy?” Peggy asked Michael.

“She’s with her mother doing last minute things. She should be around tonight. I know she wants to see you,” he answered. He glanced over at Angie then back to his sister.

Peggy could tell he wanted to say something but she decided not to question him about it in front of their parents.

They reached her parents car and loaded their luggage into the boot. Peggy and Angie climbed into the back of the car while Michael got into his car to follow them back to their parents’ house.

It was a mostly quiet ride back to the Carter residence, which was fine with Peggy, as they were asked how their flight went. The less they talked, the less chance she had to slip up. It was a bit of a drive home from the airport. Peggy enjoyed gazing out the window and looking at everything they passed. She loved living in New York City but she was always happy to come home for visits.

She glanced over to Angie, who was trying to look at everything that passed by. “Enjoying yourself?” she asked.

Angie turned toward her, smiling. “This is my first time to England so I just want to take it all in.”

“You should come back when you have more free time. I’m sure you’d enjoy it.”

“I’d like that a lot,” Angie said.

 

Little over an hour later, they reached the house. They gathered the bags and carried them inside.

“Why don’t you put your luggage away while I make us some tea,” Mrs. Carter said.

“What room will Angie be staying in?” Peggy asked her parents.

They looked at her confused. “Well, obviously in your room with you? Where else would she stay?” he mother answered.

Peggy’s eyes widened and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. “Are you sure that won’t be a problem?” she asked, trying to recover from her blunder.

“You’re both adults in an adult relationship, Peggy. You can share a room together. Plus, all the other rooms are taken by other family members who are coming in for the wedding,” her mother explained.

“Alright then, I’ll show you to my room, Angie,” Peggy said, ready to get away from her parents as she immediately started up the stairs with her luggage in hand. She didn’t even look to see if Angie was following her.

She opened the bedroom door and stepped in. She carried her luggage over to the bed and set it down, bring her attention to bed they’d be sharing. It was going to be a cozy fit. “I’m sorry about having to share the bed,” she said, glancing up to Angie as she closed the door behind her.

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to,” she replied, walking over to the bed. “We can figure out another sleeping arrangement if that makes you more comfortable.” She sat her bag down on the bed and unzipped it.

“No, it’s fine with me.” Peggy took the dresses she was planning to wear out and carried them to her wardrobe to hang up.

“Mind if I put mine in there as well?” Angie asked, glancing behind her to Peggy.

“Sure, there’s plenty of room.” Peggy moved out of the way for Angie. She moved her luggage off the bed and sat down.

“Your parents and brother seem really nice,” Angie said as she grabbed something else out of her bag to hang up.

Peggy smiled. “Thanks,” she said, looking over at the other woman. “I can’t make any guarantees about the rest of the family though.”

“Aren’t all families like that?” Angie said with a smirk.

“True. Hopefully they’ll behave themselves at the reception.”

“One can only hope. Do you mind if I take a short nap? The plane ride wiped me out,” Angie said as she moved her bag off the bed as well.

Peggy jumped up. “Yeah, make yourself at home. I’ll be downstairs if you need me.” She crossed the room, exiting and pulling the door closed behind her.

Mrs. Carter was making tea when Peggy entered the kitchen. “Anything I can help with?”

“No, I’ve got it. Why don’t you go join your father and brother and I’ll be along shortly.”

Peggy nodded and made her way of the kitchen and into the sitting room. Her father and brother were talking as she entered.

“Where’s Angie?” Michael asked as she sat down next to him on the couch.

“She’s taking a nap. I don’t she’s used to being on such a long flight,” she answered. “So, are you ready for the big day?” she asked, taking the attention off of her.

“I’m ready to get all this wedding stuff over with so I can just be married. Why do these things have to be so complicated?”

“It’ll all be over soon enough,” Peggy said, smiling. “I think it’s all going to go well.”

Mrs. Carter entered the room, carrying a tray with the tea and cups. She set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat in the other chair next to it. Everyone started making their cups as talk of the wedding started up again.

But before long, the conversation turned to Peggy and her new relationship.

“So, how did you and Angie meet?” her mother asked.

Peggy sipped her tea before answering, “At a diner she waitressed at. I started going their often when she worked. We struck up a friendship and things slowly evolved from there.” She perfectly recalled the details that Angie went over with her before they left New York. Her family seemed to buy it.

“How long have you been dating?”

“For almost six months now,” Peggy answered.

“I still wished you would have told us,” her mother said. “I assumed you were bringing a friend after you checked the ‘plus one’ section on the invitation, not someone you haven’t mentioned you were dating for the past six months.”

“She seems like a nice, young lady though,” her father added, trying to diffuse the tension her mother was about to cause.

Peggy turned to him and smiled. “Thanks, dad.”

“She’s very friendly. I’d like to get to know her some more before you fly back to New York,” Michael said.

“Better make the most of the time then when you can. She’s leaving the morning after the wedding.”

“She’s not staying with you for the rest of your visit? I assumed she was,” her mother said.

“She has to get back to work. She was only able to take off a few days,” Peggy explained. “She wanted to stay longer but that’s all she could get.”

“Maybe we can all get together the next time Daisy and I visit you in New York. We can do some couples outing,” Michael said.

“That would be great,” Peggy said, forcing a smile. She would think of a good lie when the time came to explain why they weren’t together anymore when this was over with.

“So does this mean this is a serious relationship for you?” Her mother was really going for the tough questions.

Peggy hesitated in answering. “Maybe. We’re just taking things slow so I really can’t say yet.”

“You’ve already been together for six months now. Clearly this isn’t some fling you’re having.”

Peggy sipped her tea to buy her some time to answer. She tried to keep her calm composure as her family looked at her, waiting her response.

“I just want to see my daughter happily married like her brother,” her mother continued to fill the silence. “You know it doesn’t matter to me if you marry a man or woman. We worked that out years ago.”

“I know, mother,” she said.

“Ever since Steve, it seems like you’ve given up on dating and relationships altogether. I’ve been worried about you and that you’d never move on.”

“I’m sorry that I’m still trying to move on after the man I loved died,” Peggy said, raising her voice.

Her mother looked at her, eyes wide in shock at her daughter’s tone. Her father and brother gave her similar looks.

Peggy felt like she should have been ashamed of herself but she wasn’t. She’d finally hit her limit of much she could take from her mom about Steve and not dating. She noticed everyone’s gaze shift from her to the door so she looked to see Angie standing there, caught off guard.

“Sorry if I’m interrupting something. I just wanted to join you,” she said, a bit unsure of the situation in front of her. She looked to Peggy to see if she needed her.

“No, of course you can join us. Let me fetch you a cup for your tea,” Peggy’s mother said, rising from her chair.

Angie crossed the room to sit next to Peggy on the couch. Peggy was glad she had joined them when she did. With her around, her mother should hopefully not bring Steve up again. Now she just needed to get through the rest of the day.

 

**

 

Angie was already in bed, sitting up against the headboard and reading on her phone, when Peggy entered the room from the bathroom.

“Do you mind turning that lamp on for me?” Peggy asked. Angie nodded and leaned across the other side of the bed to turn it on. Peggy flipped off the main light and walked over to the bed, climbing in. There was just a little room between them but they should sleep comfortably enough. “I think today went well,” she said, fluffing up her pillow.

“I think so too, but I hope I did okay when Steve was mentioned. You didn’t tell me much about him beforehand so I tried not to say much,” Angie said, glancing up from her phone.

“I’m sorry about that. I honestly didn’t expect my mother to bring him up,” Peggy said, dropping her gaze, finding a lose thread on the blanket more interesting as she picked at it. Every now and then it would get to her that Steve was gone even though it had been nearly two years.

“I’m sorry to bring him up again,” Angie said, keeping her gaze on Peggy. She wanted to reach out to her but wasn’t sure if that was okay She hated making her feel uncomfortable or upset.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know,” Peggy said, shaking her head. She flashed Angie a smile before dropping her gaze back down to her lap.

The room was silent as Angie didn’t know what to say while Peggy was caught up in the past.

“What happened?” Angie asked.

“He died saving a man’s life,” Peggy said quietly. “It was in Iraq on his second tour. They were under fire when one of his squad members was hit and couldn’t make it to safety on his own. Steve being Steve would never leave a man behind so he went back for him, despite the heavy fire. He was able to pull the man to safety but was shot doing so. There wasn’t much they could do for him. He received a medal for his actions.” Peggy sighed as a few tears slid down her face. She quickly wiped them away, muttering “Sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for,” Angie said. She pulled a couple of tissues from the box on the nightstand and handed them to her. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

Peggy took the tissues and wiped her face. “I’ve been used to being people who already know so I haven’t really had to tell anyone lately.”

“It means a lot that you told me. I can tell it’s not something that’s easy to share.”

Peggy nodded and looked over at her. “There’s just something about you, Angie that makes it easy to share things with you.”

Angie smiled back. “Everyone says I’m great listener. I guess it’s something that comes with the job. It’s important for my clients to feel comfortable with me.”

“Well, you’ve certainly achieved that with me.”

Angie locked her phone and set it on the nightstand and turned back to Peggy, getting into an easier positon to talk. “How long were you two together?” she asked, testing the waters to see if it was okay to talk about the relationship. Part of it so that she was prepared in case it came up again but she would be lying if she wasn’t curious.

“We dated for five years before I agreed to marry him and then we were engaged for nearly two. We were going to get married after he finished his second tour,” Peggy explained.

To keep the conversation light, Angie asked, “You dated for five years? Took him that long to propose?”

“Oh no, Steve proposed earlier than that,” Peggy said with a laugh. “It’s not that I didn’t want to marry him, because I did, I just wasn’t ready. There were things I wanted to do in life before I got married. He respected that and it wasn’t a problem. I said ‘yes’ the second time he asked.”

“He sounded like a great man.”

“He certainly was.”

“And you haven’t dated anyone at all since then?”

“No,” Peggy said, turning to lay on her side and propped her head up on her hand. “Friends tried to set me up on dates but I wasn’t ready to move on. I didn’t think it was fair to the other person to make them think something could happen when I was still mourning Steve. That’s why I hired you to come with me so my family would stop asking me why I wasn’t with anyone yet.”

Angie nodded. “That’s why most people come to me.”

“They’ve been supportive, don’t get me wrong. But a lot of them feel like I should already be with someone new and married.”

“People mourn and grieve in their own way. There’s no specific timeline for when you should move on from the death of a loved one. Nothing wrong with taking your own time. Besides, who says you really have to get married anyway?” Angie said, trying to make Peggy feel better. She’d dealt with so many controlling families since she started working as an escort and she couldn’t stand seeing her clients treated that way.

“Maybe I’ll get married someday but like it was with Steve, I want it to be on my own terms,” Peggy said.

“That’s the best way to do it. I’m sure you’ll find the right person in time.”

Peggy smiled. It was nice to talk opening with someone about Steve. Yes their friends would mention him from time to time but it wasn’t the same. And with what little time they’d spent together, she was really starting to like Angie and wanted to share everything with her.

For the rest of the night, the two stayed up like teenagers talking the night away.  

 

***

 

Peggy sipped her glass of wine, finishing her glass. The rehearsal dinner was going well. Angie was very good at her job and worth every penny. She also didn’t think she would have been able to get through this without her. To everyone else, she was in a happy relationship.

Angie excused herself to go to the restroom. As Peggy refilled her glass, someone slid into Angie’s empty chair. She turned to see Michael, noticing how his cheeks were a little pink.

“Might want to slow down on the drinking there, you don’t want to be hungover for the wedding tomorrow,” she said.

“I’ll be fine.” He waved his hand dismissively and then fixed her with a steady look. “I gotta say Peg, I’m glad to see you finally happy with someone.” He set his glass on the table and leaned his elbow on the table.

Peggy smiled though she felt guilty. “Thanks, Michael.”

He picked up his glass and took a sip. “You know,” he said, setting it back down. “At first I thought you hired her to be your girlfriend.”

Peggy caught herself from spitting out her drink but ended up nearly choking on it instead. Michael looked at her in alarm. “I’m okay,” she said, coughing. “Really, I’m fine. The wine just went down the wrong way.” She took a couple of breathes. “Why would you think I would hire someone to be my girlfriend? That’s pretty pathetic,” she said, hoping she was convincing.

“I was joking, Peggy. I didn’t think you’d do something like that. Besides, when I see the way you two look at each other, I know you really like one another.”

Peggy stared at her brother, surprised. She knew Angie was a good actress and put on a good show but she didn’t think she was that convincing with it. Behind Michael, she saw Angie reappear and make her way back over to the table. Angie smiled at Peggy when she caught her looking at her and Peggy couldn’t help but smile back.

Michael raised an eyebrow at her as he turned to see who she was looking at. After seeing it was Angie, he rose from the chair and leaned in close to Peggy. He whispered, “That’s the look I was talking about right there. Steve would be happy to see you moving on and finally being happy.”

Peggy looked up at Michael and then back at Angie, unsure of what to say. Michael gave her a pat on the shoulder before grabbing his glass and walking away, just as Angie reached her chair.

“Everything okay, English?” she ask, using her new nickname for Peggy, as she slid back into her chair.

“Yes, everything is fine.” Peggy raised her glass and took a long sip. She couldn’t get her brother’s comment out of her mind. This relationship started out as fake but what if she wanted it to be real?

 

***

 

The day of the wedding finally arrived. Peggy and Angie were quiet that morning as they got ready. Peggy glanced at her from the vanity mirror as she applied her makeup, noticing how domestic this felt. It didn’t seem odd or uncomfortable. She didn’t realize she’d been staring until Angie glanced her way, a smile spreading across her face as they made eye contact in the mirror’s reflection. Peggy dropped her gaze and went back to finishing her makeup as her thoughts drifted back to what Michal said last night.

“Mind zipping me up?” Angie asked.

“Sure.” Peggy walked over to her as Angie turned around. She held her hair out of the way as Peggy zipped the dress up. “All done,” Peggy said, not stepping away.

Angie turned back around, letting her hair fall back into place. “Thanks,” she said. They remained there close to one another, neither wanting to move away first.

Peggy noticed Angie’s eyes drop to her lips briefly before glancing back up. Peggy slowly started to lean in when there was a knock at the door, pulling them back to reality.

“We need to leave in about thirty minutes for the church,” Peggy’s mother said through the door.

“We’ll meet you downstairs soon,” Peggy replied, keeping her eyes on Angie.

They listened as her mother walked away before Peggy spoke. “We better get moving or she’ll just come back up here.”

Angie nodded as she watched Peggy back away, the moment lost.

After Angie finished styling her hair up and Peggy finished her makeup, they made their way downstairs where Peggy’s parents and grandma were waiting for them. They split up into two vehicles to leave; Peggy and Angie riding in the back with her mother while her father drove her grandmother.

The conversation stayed in neutral territory as her mother talked about the ceremony or who was coming to the wedding, reminding Peggy of the obscure family members who would be there. Like before, Angie held Peggy’s hand throughout the trip, rubbing circles again on her hand. Peggy was beginning to like that a lot.

They pulled into the church’s parking lot and made their way inside. The decorations were kept simple and not over the top. Peggy thought it was beautiful and just the way she would have done her wedding. They were lead their seats toward the front and sat down.

Peggy was glad when other guests started to arrive since it kept her mother focused on talking to them instead of her and Angie. She greeted the people as they arrived but otherwise was in no mood to talk. Being at the wedding and having Steve on her mind brought back thoughts of what she almost had.

“Everything okay, Peggy?” Angie asked, she asked quietly so no one around would hear.

Peggy looked at her. “Not really but I’ll be alright. Just being at a wedding is…”

“Is bringing back memories,” Angie finished. “You don’t have to say anymore. I know what you mean.” She wrapped her arm around Peggy’s shoulders and gave her a squeeze. “I’m right here for you.”

“Thank you,” Peggy said as she leaned into her. “I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you.”

“I’m glad I could help.”

 

**

 

The reception was held outside and to everyone’s enjoyment, it was pleasant evening. Peggy twirled Angie across the dance floor. She couldn’t remember the last time she had this much fun. Everyone was in good spirits and while some drank a little too much, no arguments erupted and the awkward encounters were kept to a minimum.

 

The evening began winding down. The music slowed, driving some of the dancers off the floor and leaving mostly couples. Angie rose from her chair and held her hand out to Peggy. “Would you do me the honor?”

Peggy smiled up at her as she slid her hand into Angie’s and let her pull her toward the dance floor. She placed her hands on Angie’s waist she wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling them close.

As they moved across the floor, a realization came to Peggy that this was going to be the last night she spent the Angie. The main reason Peggy needed her was to get through the wedding. With that being over, her job was finished.  And because of that, Peggy wasn’t ready to say goodbye and didn’t want this night to end.

“Is something the matter, English?” Angie asked, her brows furrowing as she tried to figure out what could be bothering the other woman.

Peggy shook her head. “Nothing’s wrong. I was just thinking about how tonight is the last night we’ll spend together.”

Angie was quiet for a moment as they continued to dance. “Does it have to be?”

Peggy looked at her, the confident face she was used to seeing replaced with one of nervousness. “What do you mean?”

Angie glanced away as she took a deep breath. “I can stay a couple of extra days here with you, if you want me to of course. There’s nothing I really have to get back to right now. I know I was only staying until the wedding was over but I’ve found myself not wanting to leave just yet.” Angie paused as she looked back at Peggy. “What I’m trying to say is, I’ve really taken a liking to you and if I’ve read you right, you feel the same about me. If not, then everything ends tonight as arranged and we never see each other again.”

“I’d love for you to stay,” Peggy said, cutting through Angie’s rambling. “I would like to spend time with you and get to know the real Angie.”

“I’d be happy to show you.” Angie’s eyes flickered back to Peggy’s lips. “Is it alright if I kiss you right now because I’d really like to,” Angie asked.

Peggy nodded as she leaned into her. It was nowhere near a perfect first kiss as Peggy was little rusty but Angie didn’t seem to mind. Peggy had a feeling there would be more time for practicing later on when she wasn’t surrounded by her whole family.

They continued to dance and enjoy the rest of the evening. Peggy wasn’t sure where whatever this was with Angie would go nor did she want to start thinking too far into the future. She needed to take baby steps and not rush into something she wasn’t ready for. But she was looking forward to taking a chance on someone new.

Somewhere, she knew Steve was smiling down on her, happy to see she was finally moving on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Want to reblog on tumblr? You can find my post [here](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/post/143591598871/peggy-carter-one-femslash-big-bang-april).


End file.
